Several prior U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose movable vehicles for cooking or barbecuing including Cluff 3,861,288, Holloway 3,696,803, Simmons 4,108,055, Simmons 4,086,849 and Stall 3,025,782. None of these are completely satisfactory and are complicated and expensive to build and do not provide a mechanism for turning the objects to be cooked without requiring the user to be extremely close to the fire, even to extending over the fire. Also, the conventional barbecue apparatus requires each item of food to be handled individually when the item is turned on the grill during cooking.
Accordingly, one of the principle objects of the present invention is to provide a mobile barbecue apparatus having means for positioning a large number of items to be cooked in a single receptacle and providing means for turning the receptacle so as to allow the food items to be cooked on both sides. It is another object of the invention to provide a mobile barbecue trailer in which one operator can cook a large number of food items by himself and thus result in considerable manpower savings in the cooking operation. This is important to charitable organizations which conduct a number of barbecues and have limited manpower available to operate the same.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mobile barbecue apparatus having a plurality of rotatable food containing members which are adjustable in width to accommodate different sized items to be cooked, such as thin steaks or chops, and thicker chicken parts, etc.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a mobile barbecue trailer in which the top member also functions as a table remote from the firebox when the barbecue device is being used. The combined table and firebox cover is provided with legs which can be locked into table defining position and into carrying or traveling position, when used as a cover for the barbecue device. The provision for the removable table allows the table to be positioned away from the firebox and set up to accommodate payment for the barbecue or for the taking of tickets or serving of condiments accompanying the barbecue, without being associated with the heat from the firebox.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification and claims.